Cold As Ice
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Jack suddenly awoke in the middle of a forest and found his guardianship was just a dream. He knew it was too good to be true from the begginging, now his immortality mocked him, leaving him feeling as cold as his ice. Was fate really this cruel?


**Ignore me I'm just here to correct some mistakes XD apparently you guys think this story is good? Darn I l love you guys, thanks for all the reviews and favorites :D**

* * *

Trees whispered branch to branch. Mist wreathed their smooth trunks and swirled through the night dark forest. The sky yawned starless and cold, there was no moon to cast shadows but an eerie glowed through the trees. Torn clouds raced across the sky. Wind howled the shallow forest while around the rim bushes stirred and rustled as though and animal is trying to break through them. Branches stirred gently with the breeze, scratching against one another like claws.

Jack Frost awoke at the sound of the wind howling through the hollow log his head was propped up against. A minute he laid there dazed, confused of what just happened, the memories suddenly flooded back. He remembered being shoved in a sack by a yeti, becoming a guardian and fighting Pitch, he remembered latching on to the wing of the sleigh as the battle ended. He remembered riding back to the pole with the guardians, celebrating Pitch's downfall and then he woke up all of a sudden in the middle of the glaze. He was supposed to be in the North Pole, but why was he back in the forest of Burgess? It suddenly dawned on him. He recalled delivering a snow day to Burgess and flying around the world, before he felt tired and went back to his lake side to take a nap.

_No...it can't be…_was his guardianship only just a dream. He glanced around wildly groping for his staff that was placed beside him. He was back where he planned to take a nap, he must have fallen asleep and Sandy gave him a good dream. He dreams occasionally, either about having a family or developing friendship with someone, finding a place in this cruel world. As day begins to break the sky he would wake and take it lightly, reminding himself that it was all just a delusion and it will never happen, especially to someone like him. He would always be able to find the strength to move on and bring a snow day, spreading joy to children who don't even acknowledge his existence, at the end of every day, he would forget all about his dreams. But this was different; it was too painful to over-look. He actually believe it was really happening, from all the dreams he had, he would easily be able to tell it was a dream, it never felt so real before that it tricked him to thinking that he found a place where he belongs, that he had people who would care and comfort him, that he was believed in and seen by a child for the first time in years. He even thought he knew who he was in his past life. Wait a minute, the memories he's seen, he couldn't possibly have dreamt of something like that.

He tried desperately to find something that will prove it's not a dream, maybe he just fell out the sleigh? His face was streaked with tears, not bothering to wipe them off as he kept looking for any signs, maybe North's snow globe, or one of Bunny's tunnels. Unfortunately he found nothing but twigs. His breaths became hitched as he buried his face in his hands and began to sob uncontrollably. It wasn't possible, there was no way that memory was fake, deep down inside him he felt that something was wrong, but he was too depressed to analyze the situation. Who was he to think that he'd ever find a place in this world for him? Who was he to think he'd ever have a family such as the guardians, who was he to think that he'd ever be believed in when what he does is just a part of the weather. The tears didn't stop falling, his heart pounded and bled of all the ail he was feeling. His grudge against the man in the moon deepened, if only he just left him to die in the lake, then he wouldn't have to suffer the pain of being walked through by children, he didn't have to long for a family to take care of him, he didn't have to try to hard to make friends. The moon gave him a second chance to live and he should be grateful, but it he also left him lost, alone and confused. It didn't even bother to answer the thousand questions thrown at him at the first years of existence. Frozen crystal tears met the hardened black soil, as Jack continued to sob uncontrollably, even if he was in deep pain, his mind didn't stop wondering, he refused to believe this was the explanation. He felt so cold even if he was a winter spirit it was the kind of cold that subconsciously bothered him.

Lightning rattled the sky, shooting down in flickering bolts. Rain began to fall in torrents, the fat droplets seeping through the lifeless ground. The rain seeped through his hoodie, his temperature began freezing it, stiffening his movements. The tears still kept falling and the rain seemed to stir along with his emotions. His eyes were beginning to grow sore. His chest burned like a pierce from a knife. His throat seemed to be closing in, cutting his air supply sort yet the tears just wouldn't stop. The wind encircled him like a protective force, showing its dear friend that it was there for him. The wind has always been Jack's good friend, it always found ways to soothe his pain however this time it wasn't working. Jack clawed the log he slumped on and frost began to collect on its wooden surface, he was broken beyond repair, which made his dear companion wonder if he will ever see the old winter spirit again. The immortal teen has always been upset, but he was strong enough to hide it behind his mischievous grins. Now the wind felt like he was around a completely different person. Jack looked like a mere child, disregarding his immortality, he was a confused child, desiring nothing more than a family and a home.

The winter spirit opened his eyes halfway, using his sleeve to whisk away the hot tears. He still had a little hope contained inside him. He weakly called for the wind and it immediately responded to him, lifting him off the ground like a mother to her child. Then she carried him north, breaking through the cluster of dark clouds.

Jack landed ungracefully in a heap of snow. His knees were shaking and he still felt weak. He had little hope that the guardians were looking for him, that he just landed somewhere without their knowledge. He stared upon the Russian Palace that sat atop of a high glacier. The wind brought him to the back doors, as it always does when the winter child tried to bust in. Jack clung on the golden sill of the rounded window, his heart slamming against his ribcage. His hoped was crushed when he peered inside the foggy window. There stood the guardians each holding a cup of hot cocoa, sharing a toast, having a feast, gathering as a family, a family he thought be belonged to.

His heart sank, tears began to shed again. He fled from the pole, as fast as he could ignoring the passing birds. He landed back on the glaze clearing, collapsing on the log again, he clutched his staff close to his chest with both hands, the only source of comfort he could hold on to.

The morning dawned clear and cold with the scent of raindrops on the damp soil. The sun began to rise, streaking the clear pale sky with golden-yellow rays. To the others it was a beautiful sight and a significance of hope, but to Jack it was just pure mockery. He watched the sun rise daily hoping today would be the day children are going to believe in him. But it was all just false hope.

He tried so many things to get the other immortal's attention. He created the blizzard 68 to get Bunny's attention and he felt tired and weak after releasing too much snow yet he was still scolded and yelled at by the angry Easter bunny for messing with his egg hunts. He tried sneaking into the pole but the yetis throw him out every time. He just wanted friends and it was still too much to ask for.

Jack choked his own cried, his throat was completely dried and his skin was red hot. He sculpted block of ice out of his hands and held it tight until his knuckles grew pale. The ice shatters in his palms, the broken shards dug in his palms. More tears fell as his blood mixes with the melting his. He screamed, letting all the anger and pain out with one heart-wrenching bellow. He was alone for the rest of his immortality, might as well just end it all here and there wouldn't be anymore pain. He clenched the shattering block of ice in a death grip, until black began to take over his vision…

* * *

Jack moaned, shifting his head sideways on the tear stained pillow. Wait…pillow? He was in the forest why would there be a pillow? His eyes flutter open with heavy lids and found himself staring at a white ceiling with the scent of peppermint. He was in the pole! Then that would mean. He sprang awake.

"Jack?" his heart soared; it was the sound of North calling his name. He turned to see the jolly toy-maker seated on an arm chair beside where he was laying. His breaths came out uneven, almost hyperventilating. He clung to North's coat like it was the only thing left in the world. North wrapped his bulky hand around his thin shoulders. The boy had been collapsed on the bed for almost 3 days and according to Sandy he has been having nightmares, ones that were beyond his control. It must have been pretty terrible for Jack to behave like that. "It iz over now," he cooed in his Russian accent as his hands remain soothing him. His tears did not subside; he screwed his eyes shut trying to snivel away the tears, enjoying the familiar warmth that embraced him like a blanket. For a moment he was addled, his head filled with questions. _How did he get to the pole? What was happening? Was he a guardian or did North just find him trying to kill himself? _

"Nightmare iz over now," North assured.

"Nightmare?" Jack repeated. Now it made sense, the whole thing was a nightmare.

"Yes you had us all worried," the Russian's expression changed from relieved to stern. "I didn't know what was wrong with you. You were crying in your sleep, you were screaming all night."

"How long was I out?" the winter spirit asked, voice raspy from subconsciously screaming.

"Almost 3 days," North stated, his arm still wrapped around his shoulder, a deep source of comfort. "What was happening?"

"It…it…was horrible…" the boy choked his own words, fresh new tears gathering in his eyes. North immediately shushed him. "It'd okay, it will never happen."

"Yeah…" Jack shut his eyes again. His breathing grew even.

"Come, have some cookies or eggnog, you must be hungry." North said helping the winter spirit to his feet. Jack turned back when spotting a window, where he could see the full moon shining down. "Thank you…." He whispered with gratitude. Without that celestial body he would never have a second chance of existence. Although it ignored him for many centuries, even if it didn't answer a single question he asked, it could easily be forgotten. The man in the moon was the one who chose him to be a guardian at the same time giving him a home and a family, a place where he truly belongs.

* * *

**This is another failed attempt to make people cry. I'm just plainly horrible with that, apparently I am able to make people laughcry but I can't make people **_**cry **_**for real. Sad is just not exactly my thing, although I cry a lot about the depressing stories I read. Originally it was supposed to end on the part where Jack is left alone in the forest, but I just kept hearing him screaming at me in my dreams, so unless I want him and the guardians to mob me in my nighttime world of fantasy, it's better off to give Jack his happy ending :D besides I can't stand leaving it like that.**

**And since I'm so obsessed with the father/son side of North and Jack, why not end it with fluff? **

**So thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
